1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices display an image by controlling light transmittance of liquid crystal having dielectric anisotropy using an electric field. For this function, such an LCD device includes a liquid crystal panel including liquid crystal cells arranged in the form of a matrix, and a driving circuit for driving the liquid crystal panel.
The liquid crystal panel defines the liquid crystal cells through intersection of a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines. The liquid crystal cells receive data voltages from corresponding ones of the data lines in response to scan signals supplied from corresponding ones of the gate lines, respectively. Each liquid crystal cell adjusts light transmittance of a liquid crystal thereof in accordance with the data voltage supplied to the liquid crystal cell, to display an image.
The driving circuit includes a gate driver for sequentially supplying scan signals to respective gate lines of the liquid crystal panel, a data driver for supplying data voltages to respective data lines of the liquid crystal panel, and a timing controller for controlling driving timings of the gate driver and data driver.
The recent trend of such an LCD device is toward enlargement and high resolution. As a result, such an LCD device requires increased power consumption. In particular, the data driver requires great power consumption, and generates a large amount of heat because data voltages generated from the data driver swing within a wide range, and the driving frequency of the data driver is high.